The Diary of Paucity Wings
by 2leez
Summary: Paucity Wings, daughter of Spike and Rarity, is left to survive in the crumbling Ponyville, trying to avoid contact with Giggle Pie, Pinkamena Diane Pie's cannibalistic daughter.


**The Diary of Paucity Wings**

(Recovered from the journal of Paucity Wings, daughter to Rarity and Spike)  
>(Day 76 of getting my CUTIE MAAAAARK!) Day 1 of living on my own<br>This. Is. The most. TERRIBLE. Thing. Ever.  
>My coats are all undone and… the stitchings are all, ALL over the place!<br>I can't believe it!  
>I asked Spike to get them for me, but he went off with Mum somewhere….<br>They said I needed to hurry. They aren't too worried about me. I can hold my own.  
>Someone has to hold down the shop.<br>They're all gone now, anyway. The six protectors.  
>My mother was one of them. And then… there was Pinkamena Diane Pie…<br>But we won't go into that.  
>There was a riot a few hours ago and I've decided to stay in the shop, cleaning up, fixing things,<br>Designing my own line! You would be so proud of me, Mother.  
>My name is Paucity Wings. My parents are… unusual. I say "are," now. I suppose it will change by the time anyone actually reads this journal.<br>Mother, I've been watching, like you told me to. Whenever the lights are on at Sugarcu-  
>That place….<br>I keep watch. I keep hidden. But there is more to this than meets the eye.  
>Now where is that spool?<br>Day 2  
>I don't know what it is, but something has everypony running. Late at night, when my doors are locked and the house safeguarded with a fire spell Aunt Twilight taught me, I'm only frightened by the sounds of the outside world.<br>Something isn't happy with us, Mum. I should leave, you're right, but where can I go? I see ruins of buildings all around me. If I go out, I'll surely be found.  
>I see them, under crumbling buildings.<br>I managed to save one, Mother. One… he was cowering behind the store, in a pile of disused fabric. He said he needed food.  
>I had some for him. He told me somepony else was alive, and waiting.<br>He is very sad.  
>Day 6<br>Mother… Oh, Mother. I should have listened to you! I should have fled. My right wing was torn; a falling ceiling! It's as though even the pegasi are gone, no longer around to patrol the skies from unearthly dangers. If I could fly, I would! I would be with you, now, mother! Instead of here, in this hell, surrounded by moth-bitten clothes and designs and pictures… I draw things, Mother.  
>I dream, and I draw, and….<br>He was so beautiful. He was. Mother, oh, Mother! Why would this happen? How could it happen?  
>Her daughter is just as mad as she. He was innocent… He just went to find food. He told me it was fine….<br>He was beautiful… A golden mane, ragged from surviving. Ha, my mane has not so much history as art. Maybe I should let my mane fall, like yours. Like his… He had eyes, Mother. They were gorgeous! Like jewels! The best kind Spike liked to eat. They glowed and sparkled when he laughed. He could laugh, Mother. Maybe that's what killed him….  
>Day 9<br>I cannot stay here. I cannot stay here. My food is all but gone, and that menace is still locking herself away in that place; the one that reeks with the stench of blood. Mother, I must leave. I'm going to start a journey toward Zekora's hut in the morning. Perhaps she is well. I will make my escape soon. I believe she has found another survivor… It's getting worse, Mother. I hope you are safe, away from Ponyville. I believe the ink is finally running low, as well. I will use it sparingly.  
>Day 19<br>The forest is burning. I am near the hut, now, trying not to scream, or I should be discovered. Mother, I do not like this. Please come look for me, if you can. Please. I will be at Zekora's hut.  
>Day 21<br>She was here. She almost found us. I don't know how she did it, but the Zebra kept us both out of her sights. What was she doing here? Had she run out of ponies to murder in the devastated Ponyville? I must reserve ink, or be forced to use… something less pleasant as plentiful….  
>Day 32<br>As the clouds above the city began to drift away, the smoke cleared, the fire over, grass beginning to grow once more. Zekora has gotten sicker and sicker. I believe she will die, soon. Her potion for this cure was not readily available in her time of need. I love her like I loved you, Mother. She gave me all she had. I've gotten thinner, but I believe I will live. I want to check the town once more.  
>Day 35<br>I passed some refugees rummaging through my things. I yelled at them, scaring them off. This is my home, not theirs. There were reporters, too. I saw two, one with a pink mane, walk sadly into Sugarcube Corner. I feared for their safety, and so followed them, with torn wing and tousled hair, looking like a horrible beast. Although, after they entered the basement of the dilapidated pastry shop, I was sure nothing would frighten them anymore….  
>I heard it. Every chilling word. The smell was unbearable. Pony carcasses, skins, bones, the lingering scent of blood…. Everywhere. A lampshade, pink with the skin-<br>Oh, Celestia! I couldn't bear the sight. I vomited as the tape was beginning to play. I listened to her voice. It was like my dreams, only twice as real and twice as sickening. Oh, Mother, you wouldn't believe what happened to Pinkamena's daughter…. It's like a nightmare I cannot wake from.  
>Mother, I'm going to be healed soon. Soon I will share this journal with you. Soon, Mother. Soon.<p> 


End file.
